


Drop In Pressure.

by MickeysTonic



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [28]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, i miss emt ian :((((((((((((((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Request:WHILE IN PRISON TOGETHER, IAN IS WORKING IN THE INFIRMARY AND MICKEY GETS BROUGHT IN UNCONSCIOUS ON A GURNEY.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150823
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Drop In Pressure.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: valeskaheart.  
> Twitter: gallavichheart.

"You're going to be out of here in no time, Walt." Ian said, scribbling down notes on his clipboard.

He missed this. He missed taking care of people. He just wished he was getting paid for it and it wasn't in prison. Either way, he was glad to be just be busy and doing something he knew how to do.

Walt scoffed and leaned back against his pillow, "My cellmate is a fucking wanker, Ian. I could strangle him."

"You really want to say that when there are policemen lingering around? Just a good way to get yourself a longer sentence."

"Ah, fuck it. My life's almost over anyway."

"What? Walt, you're thirty years old. You have an entire life left ahead of you."

"Possibly."

Ian was about to say something when the bed next to him was instantly pulled down, pillows fixed and blankets settled, "What's going on?"

"Someone passed out while out in the yard. I don't see how seeing it's fucking raining out and there's no need to."

Ian rolled his eyes, "Always the positive person aren't you, Georgie?"

George flipped him off, "Don't call me that. It just so happens the person who passed out is-"

Ian turned when the doors opened and felt his fucking throat close up at the sight of Mickey being brought in stretched out on a gurney and then placed carefully on the bed.  
"What the fuck happened to him?"

"Don't know. He's sitting out there talking just enjoying the rain I figured and he goes down." An officer says, "Take care of him, Gallagher."

"Better than I take care of anyone else. Now can people just-"

The officer grabbed Georgia, "Alright, George, lets let him take care of his little boyfriend."

Ian rolled his eyes and focused on Mickey, "Mick? Mickey, can you hear me?"

Walt sat up a bit and looked over where Ian was hunched over checking Mickeys' vitals, trying his best to get him to wake up.

"He's breathing, Ian. So calm down before you end up in the bed beside him."

"I swear to God, Walt, what if-"

"Hey, Gallagher, a little advice?"

Ian looked back at him, "What?"

"Don't get as soft as I know you can be. You're here because you know what you're doing and you're good with people but you can't show favoritism."

Ian snorted, "Everyone here knows that I'm with Mickey so of course I'm going to favorite him."

Walt just smiled, "Get back to your patient then, Doc."

Ian looked down at Mickey and pressed his hand against his forehead, his cheeks trying to figure out why he'd just conk out in the middle of the rain, "I think we should check his blood pressure."

He wasn't really sure of the name of the others who worked in there but they worked well together and were good at what they did.

Ian should have probably learned their names by now.

Maybe now being late really is better than never.

"Does he have high blood pressure?"

"Not that I'm aware of but he's been through a lot of shit so there's a good chance. Just check his blood pressure and all his vitals. Got to figure out what's going on with him."  
Ian was doing the same thing he did when he was an EMT but there was more panic inside of him. He knew Mickey would be okay and yet here he was struggling to do a simple task.

After a while of dozing off beside Mickey's bed, (Ian was on good terms with a few officers so they let him stay there) he finally got his answers back.

"His blood pressure dropped suddenly, Walt. That's never happened before."

He turned around to see that Walt had passed out and smiled at the sight only to almost trip when he heard Mickey groaning.

"Mickey? How are you feeling?" Ian asked.

"Like shit. What the fuck happened?"

"Your blood pressure dropped, Mick. You want to sit up a little bit?"

"God, yes." 

Ian helped him sit up and made sure he had enough pillows behind him, "You need some water?"

Mickey nodded, "Thanks, Gallagher. Does that mean I have to stay in this shithole?"

"Every part of this place is a shithole so technically yes."

Mickey flipped him off and took the small cup of water from Ian and drank it down instantly, "God, I feel like shit."

"We're going to have to get your blood pressure back up, Mickey. I'll have to keep a good eye on you from now on."

Mickey smirked, "Yeah? Going to glue yourself to my ass?"

"Is this really the time to make jokes?"

"Yes."

"You're frustrating, Mickey."

"I'll never get tired of hearing that."

Ian rolled his eyes, "You're going to have to take better care of yourself, Mickey. I don't know what caused your blood pressure to drop but it's going to be taken care of. I'm going to take your blood pressure now and see what it's at and then from there we can map out a plan."

Ian was rambling on as he wrapped it around Mickey's arm but Mickey just stared at him fondly.  
It made him wish that he could have gotten to see Ian as an EMT saving lives. After-all, Ian saved his.  
Maybe not in the EMT shit way but he did.

Mickey let out a groan as it tightened around his arm, "I hate that shit."

Ian kissed his head, "It won't take long." 

Mickey tuned out what Ian was saying as he wrote things down and talked to other people. He just wanted out of here and back to their own little cell so they could shut the door and forget where they were for a while.

"Lets go, Mick. Officer said you can go back and lay down but if you need anything to let them know."

Mickey had more officer "friends" then he did inmate friends and he often used that to his advantage.  
Ian was going to do that in this scenario.

"You good?"

"I'm good, Ian. Don't have to keep asking me that."

"Excuse me for caring."

Mickey snorted, "Just get down here and cuddle me you asshole. The lights went out five minutes ago." 

Ian swung down to the bottom bunk and moved in behind Mickey against the wall. He wrapped his arm around Mickey's stomach and placed a kiss on his shoulder.

"See?" Mickey whispered, "That's all I needed."

Ian smiled, "Fucking sap."

"What can I say? You've turned me into a very homosexual man."

"You were homosexual before you met me, Mickey." Ian laughed.

"But you brought out the truly gay man in me."

"Good. I love this side of you." Ian whispered, kissing the back of his head, "You know you're going to have to keep your blood pressure checked constantly here now right?"

"Fucking great."

"And when you get out."

"God damn it."

Ian grinned, "But for now you can go to sleep and calm down a little bit."

Mickey shuffled in his arms and rolled around so they were facing each other, "Or you can do something to spike my blood pressure."

Ian raised an eyebrow, "You're seriously not horny right now are you?"

Mickey answered by throwing his leg up around Ian.

Ian grinned and pulled Mickey closer, "If that's what you want."

And after a morning romp, Mickey's blood pressure had raised a little too high.

"We're not having sex until your blood pressure is normal, Mickey."

Mickey chose to answer by turning around and letting his jumpsuit fall to the floor exposing his ass in the see-through boxers, "That's your choice, Ian, but judging by the look on your face you're the next one to go for your blood pressure." 

Mickey laughed as Ian rushed to get his own jumpsuit off.

"Let them catch us. I don't care." Ian groaned.

"Get over here and kiss me, Gallagher."

**Author's Note:**

> THE NEW EPISODE OF SHAMELESS MADE ME FUCKING CRY. IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET PLEASE PREPARE YOURSELF BECAUSE IT'S JUSTK JDSKLFADJSFKLDJF;LAEJF;OEFJAEW;OJFEOSKDFJDSLF.


End file.
